Pancreatic islet transplantation is a surgical solution to type I diabetes. Continued efforts in optimizing islet isolation, transport, transplantation and survivability after transplantation are required to increase efficiency and efficacy of the pancreatic islet transplantation procedure. Additionally, increased throughput of pharmacological screens on rare tissue (e.g., human islets) is required for advancing treatments of type II diabetes. While the ultimate test of islet function is the ability to release insulin in response to glucose stimulation, there is yet no effective method to assess insulin exocytosis at the whole islet level. Accordingly, there is a need for scalable and sensitive methods and/or systems to assess and/or monitor insulin exocytosis at the whole islet level.